The Beginning of a Legend
by UnitedWeSpy
Summary: Indefinite Hiatus: Cammie Morgan...Before Gallagher. The secrets that were never told to her until she found them her self. The two wonderful boys that bargain for her love. Her brother as he walks down the path of love and heartbreak. Zach in a way you never imagined. And two people you don't know, who must work together to right their lives. Possible High T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of THE BEGINNING OF A LEGEND. See two weeks… I did it… I kept my promise. Yea! In my mind this version is so much better… In my mind. We'll see what you guys think. So Enjoy!

This story will be a high **T **depending on some of the themes o have decided to add to the re-write. I might have to switch to **M **but ya know... We'll see...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Eight year old Cammie sat impatiently in her seat. They had been at the park for what seemed like hours to her young mind.

The graduation had yet to start and Abby had required her to sit still… or at least stay in her seat… she had said nothing about the siting still part now that Cammie thought about it.

But the taunt arm across the back on her chair was warning enough.

So Cammie waited for her brother Grant to walk across that stage already.

"How much longer?" she whispered loudly.

Abby shushed her, answering with a quiet "Soon."

The man in the front, who was talking, didn't stop. He motioned to the sea of deep blue polyester.

Cammie collapsed back onto Abby's chest. She was soooooo bored and this showed no sign of ending anytime soon.

"It won't be much longer Squirt. I promise." Abby whispered. Cammie rolled her eyes but Abby didn't see.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GRANT!" Cammie bolted towards her eighteen year old brother, who was conversing with his friends rather loudly. Teenage boys on the fact they were done with school.

"Hey Squirt!" he laughed and picked her up as she barreled into him.

Abby caught up quickly. "Goodness, Cammie, next time wait for your aunt."

"Sorry." Cammie smiled innocently.

"Congratulations." Abby hugged her nephew. Grant gave her a one armed hug, seeing as Cammie occupied the other as she chatted adamantly with one of his friends.

"Thanks." Grant smiled. They started towards the area where there would be a reception now that the graduating had happened.

"Hey Abby?" Grant let Cammie down, who ran ahead seeing one of her friends. "A bunch of us are getting together tonight to celebrate this whole thing," Grant gestures, sheading his purple robe, "Can I get out of Cammie duties to go?"

"I am not a duty!" Cammie protested, coming back up to them.

"Actually you are." He smiled and ruffed her hair.

"I guess." Abby sighed. "Jest let me call my supervisor." She pulled out the phone that Cammie wasn't allowed to touch.

Which made it all the more tempting.

Grant led Cammie over to the drink table and got her some water, telling her to stay close while he talked to his friends.

Like that ever worked.

Cammie had a mind of her own and was as usual a troublemaker.

_(In a secluded corner of the park_**)**

"But it's my nephews graduation day! I asked for the day off! I can't just leave!" Abby protested into her phone.

"You have 20 minutes." The gruff voice answered before clicking off.

Abby let out a noise of irritation, causing a pair of giggling graduates to look her way.

"Oh don't mind me." She snapped. Quickly she pushed her at through the crowd.

"Grant," she called when she reached him.

Grant paused mid- sentence. "Yes?" He asked.

"I have to leave. Urgent business at work you see."

"Of course it is. It always is." Grant mumbled, turning back to his friends.

"Look after Cammie will you?" She called as she started to walk away.

Grant just rolled his eyes.

Now we know where Cammie learned that from.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The dark haired boy was woken by a scream.

This wasn't just any scream. It was a scream like none he had ever heard in his life. Full of pain and suffering. Full of fear.

The boy scrambled from his bed.

"Don't take my son! Don't take him!" His mother's voice rise several octaves.

Something solid hit the door.

He started back from it.

"Don't take him! Please! Leave us! You took my husband! Don't take my son too!" Her body hit the door again.

Something thumped and a mangled cry ran through the quiet country house.

There was no one around for miles.

"Jace. Jace. Jace... You run... Get as far away from here as you possibly can. Your dad loves you. I love you so very much. GO!"

Those were her last words to him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So where will you be going this fall Mr. Morgan?" The superintendent asked Grant.

"Roseville University in Virginia. They've got a great architecture program there. One of the best." Grant responded trying to subdue Cammie who was climbing all over him, urging him that it was time to go. She had the patience of an ant.

The superintendent looked at Cammie, as if trying to put their relationship into perspective.

"This is my sister Cammie." Grant said in a hurry, noticing the look.

"Thought so. Do you know how hard it would be to raise a child and go to a school like Roseville at the same time? Great choice by the way! Now I really must get going! Lots if people to greet and say goodbye too!" The superintendent hurried off.

"You really have to be annoying don't you." Grant started leading Cammie out of the park. Earlier he had discarded of his itchy robe and the tie Abby had made him wear hung loosely around his neck.

Cammie made a face at him and hurried in front of him a bit.

While she did that Grant started to devise a plan. He would put Cammie to bed, make sure was sound asleep before sneaking out of the house to the party. Chances were that Abby wouldn't get home till morning or she would be too exhausted to check and see if he was really there so he would have enough time to get back from the party.

Abby would never know.

A friend form the varsity soccer team called Grant, momentarily taking his attention away from the seven year old.

A few moments later he heard the cry of his name and a scream right after that. He looked up to see a man and a women. The man as quite large and the women as tall and slender. She looked about 50 but it was hard to tell from that distance.

In the arms of the man Cammie was struggling and screaming.

"OH SH-!" Grant yelled and took off running.

Cammie was struggling an screaming, her little feet mixing the man, which seemed to be doing no good.

Grant reached Cammie as quickly as he could. But I didn't seem quick enough.

"Come on Max! You know better than to lag." The woman snapped. Max didn't get far before Grant tackled him. Like full on football tackle.

Another women, he knew this one rescued cammie who was crying as he picked himself up, Max and the undetermined woman quickly sliding into a sleek black car and pulling away.

Taking the traumatized Cammie into his arms Grant decided he wasn't going to that party after all.

* * *

><p>AN So... What did you think? A lot longer huh? Ya. It is. Confusing maybe too. It will all make sense as the story comes together.

Hello rewrite... Nice too meet you. I think we will get along quite nicely! Now what do you all (the readers) think of this?

I be curious! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N It's Zach Time! YAY! Now this is my new version… I think it is awesome… and very different. So far it's like my favorite. But then again we are still at the beginning. Please try and out on with all the explaining in this chapter… there's a lot. Like rambling… so bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The barn had that old feathered look to it. Like of being around for a long time. Years ago, probably in the time of Abraham Lincoln it had been used as for a civil war something or other.

But over the years it was converted into a lovely home occupied by Zach Goode and his mom Jesse. Artwork usually dominated the lower level where the horses used to be kept. It also held their farmhouse kitchen, little schooling area (which usually took place at the kitchen table) and a small living room. Technically it was all one room.

Up the rickety stairs, which Jesse had never let baby Zach near (but he was no longer a baby mind you.) there was a bathroom big enough for all the necessities, as well as Zach and Jesse's bedrooms.

Zach's grandma, Catherine, lived in a little cottage about 20 paces from their barn. But she often held meetings in their kitchen, reasons unknown to Zach.

Catherine was Zach's dad, Aaron, mom. She had taken in the pregnant teenage Jesse, who had Zach at 17, when her family kicked her out.

Aaron had disappeared when Zach was four. Jesse was heartbroken and Zach would always inquire what happened to Aaron.

Catherine said his work had taken him on an important mission and he had never returned.

Now Zach (7 and three quarters) was lying on his stomach on a large rock throwing large clumps of dirt onto leaves he had set afloat like boats. Little army men lined the creek bank. The clumps of dirt were bombs that were destroying enemy ships.

He was too absorbed in his games to notice when his mom came up to him. "Hey buddy." She ruffled his hair before bending down to kiss his head.

Zach really loved his mom. She was his best friend since he had never gone to a public school yet. Kindergarten, first grade and second grade was something Jesse felt she could teach him herself. She got teaching lessons from a friend that taught at the public schools.

"Hi Mom.' Zach looked up at his mom as she sat down. She wore the clothes he was used to seeing her wear. Paint splattered jeans and her dark hair tied in a messy bun. Her shirt bore evidence of the work she had done at her pottery wheel earlier. Zach thought his mom was beautiful.

"Look what I snagged." Jesse smiled, placing a copy of _The Tale of Two Cities _on Zach's lap. His face lit up.

"Can we read it now?" He asked excitedly. Usually they would read at night before Zach went to sleep, but seeing as he had been kicked out of the farm hour for his grandmothers meeting reading was an option he was ecstatic to take. So far they were working on the classics.

"Well course." Jesse smiled at her son. She loved seeing him so happy. She loved him period. It horrified her 25 year old self that she was going to give him up. Live the life she was going to live without the hindrance of a child.

But one look at his tiny beautiful face changed her mind, melted her heart and made her utterly devoted to him.

If only Aaron was there.

"I'll start." Zach said, moving closer to Jesse, forgetting about his game before. She smiled, looking a thte bright eyes that were exactly like his fathers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laughter echoed through the barn. Jesse was trying to get Zach to sleep but he was being difficult.

In a funny way.

He shined the flashlight in Jesse's face causing her to contort her face, thus making him laugh.

"Okay, Okay, if you don't go to sleep now, Murray will disappear." Jesse joked. Zach laughed, his features lighting up as he laid claim to the bear he picked up when he was two.

"NO! He's mine!" Zach laughed as Jesse moved to tickle him. Zach convulsed as she did, his laughter growing.

One of Aaron's t-shirts twisted around his small body, the Spiderman pajama pants wedging up his legs.

Jesse leaned over Zach's torso. "go to sleep little man." She poked his nose. Zach smiled.

"But I'm not tired." He said.

"I know you're not. But remember… we have plans tomorrow." Jesse smirked.

Zach sent her back the same smirk. "Am I tall enough to ride the big roller coasters now?" he asked.

"Hum… if you eat your broccoli and drink your milk, I think you will be." Jesse tapped her chin.

Zach made a face drawing a chuckled from Jesse.

"Sleep tight Buddy." She kissed his forehead.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." He said back.

Jesse gave him one last kiss and moved slowly towards the door.

Zach watched her leave.

"Sleep." she teased.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed.

Jesse closed the door, smiling. She leaned against his door and closed her eyes. Her most prized possession was behind that door and she loved him with all her heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The beginning of fall brought a chill to the air. But still Jesse wore on of Aaron's shirts to bed. It was a piece of him on her.

A knock broke her from her nightly sketching session. "Yes?" she called, hoping it wasn't Zach. She loved him but everyone needs their alone time. This was hers.

Catherine stepped in. "Jesse, can we talk?"

"Umm… Now?" Jesse closed the sketch book.

"Yes. This can't wait till morning." Catherine looked indigent .

"Sure? Have a seat." Jesse gestured towards the bed.

"Um, no. Can we talk downstairs? Don't want to risk waking Zach."

"He should be fast asleep right now. Nothing can wake him in the middle of the night." Jesse looked at Catherine, a sharp look in her eye.

She wondered what was so pressing that Catherine had to come in at 11:30 at night.

"Ok? Sure?" She pulled the covers off herself and followed Catherine downstairs. And stopped dead.

Ethan and Eric. Aaron's younger twin brothers. She hadn't seen them since Aaron left and never returned.

They had given her so much grief before and after she had Zach. Calling her fat when she didn't eve show, several other things she would not repeat.

And when Zach was born a month early they said it was because she was…young and not mature enough. And they had only been 15. Needless to say she hated them.

"What are they doing here?" she growled, closing the door behind her.

"Nice legs sis." Ethan scanned Jesse's body. _Crap_ she thought, realizing she should have put something more substantial on before coming down.

"Lost a little weight there, didn't you?" he added, smirking.

She sent him a death glare rubbing her legs together.

"Where's the nephew?" Eric asked, coming out from behind the fridge.

"None of your concern.' She snapped, glancing over at Catherine who looked overly pleased.

"Children, Children," Catherine held her hands up. She seemed confident about something. Too confident. "We are not here to argue or egg on, boys, but we are here to talk about you son Jesse."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zach woke from his light sleep to yelling. Mostly his mothers. Which surprised him seeing as she never yelled.

Curious he pulled aside his covers and padded down the stairs.

"There's the little tyke." A man Zach didn't know stood up. His mom was quicker, scooping Zach up and holding him close. Why was she holding him? She said he was too big to be held years ago.

"Stay away from him." She said in a harsh tone. That was new. Zach turned him her arms.

"Who are these guys mom?" he asked.

"No one you need to worry about." Jesse started up the stairs and let him down on the fifth step up.

"Jessica, stay here." His grandma ordered. Zach scurried up the stairs and looked down at his mom who looked steamed.

Then she burst. "NO! You are not taking me son away from me. He's not going to some school until he is unrecognizable to me! I won't let you." Zach thought he saw tears in his mom's eyes, but it was hard to tell from his distance.

"We will leave tomorrow afternoon and don't expect to see us again." She snapped before storming up the stairs, Zach hurrying to his room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zach watched Jesse load the last of her art supplies on the back of their car. He was already in in on account of Jesse not wanting him near his uncles, as she had told him earlier.

They weren't nice men. He clambered over the seats to look at the two men that were smoking by their barn. The somewhat empty barn. All of his things had been hastily packed as had his moms.

He moved again to look over the back seat at his mom who smiled tightly at him. He gave her a silly look which cracked a real smile.

"Jesse." His grandma had walked up to Jesse, whose face had gone stony.

"What?" she snapped, he watched her glare daggers at his grandma.

"Don't leave. You have nowhere to go." Zach watched carefully.

"I'll figure something out. I'm not stupid." Jesse turned toward the car.

"Jesse he has to go."

"NO! HE IS MY SON! I WILL NOT LET HIM GO TO SOME SCHOOL WHERE HE WILL BE DEMORALIZED AND TREATED LIKE HE IS NOT IMPORTANT! I will not allow that for my son." With that Zach watched his mom get in the car. He scrambled into his seat and just buckled himself in as Jesse pulled down the gravel road.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yea Bud?" his mom looked back at him.

Zach ran his dad's old model car around the parts of the car that he could reach. "Where are we going?"

Jesse sighed, than told him the truth. "I don't know baby."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jesse drove all day. Nothing would make her turn back, not when Zach got carsick (she did hold him for a bit while he slept it off though) not when she had a hard time finding a hotel to stay at.

Catherine wouldn't win that easily.

Around 8:30 Zach fell asleep in the back, head lolled to the side on his little pillow. It made Jesse smile. And made her even more tired. Stifling a yawn she slid the car into the parking lot of a _Double Tree._

It was the best she could do and she knew Zach would love the cookies.

But he was asleep and nothing would wake him up. So Jesse lifted his small, seven year old body out of his seat and towards the hotel.

The front desk clerk looked tired and bored. She watched Jesse struggle one handily.

"Going to see Dad or something?" she asked, pointing to Zach.

Jesse looked at the sleeping boy in her arms. "Ahh… no… No dad."

"oh… Well… have a good night than. Continental breakfast till 10:30."

Jesse nodded her appreciation.

"Mom?" Zach's voice was groggy so it same out like "Mommmo?"

"Hey bub. I'm going to get you in a nice warm bed soon." She kissed his messy dark her.

Zach lifted his head a little from her shoulder. 'Where are we?" he asked.

"At a hotel." She smiled as she stepped onto an elevator.

"Is there a pool?" he asked. Jesse grinned, of course he would ask that.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it will have to wait till morning. Way past bedtime for you." She said. Zach groaned but he was already falling back into slumber land again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They ended up in Alderville Virginia, the town right next to Rosewood Virginia.

Jesse never thought she would come back to this place. With Zach too. Not after her parents kicked her out when she told them she was pregnant with Zach.

But now she stood in front of her very large childhood home. Zach stood next to her.

"Why are we here?" he inquired. Jesse took a deep breath.

"Because… I think we can get help here." She said.

Quickly she made her way to the door.

"_**20 seconds of courage to do something spontaneous**_." She muttered than knocked on the door.

They waited, regret and fear clutching Jesse's chest. Finally the door opened and a woman in her late 50's opened the door. Surprise and shock was evident.

"Hi Mom." Jesse breathed.

* * *

><p>AN

So… who can guess where the bolded and italicized line is from? Tidbit for those who guess and get correct!

What do you think of the new Zach thing? Better? Worse? OK?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N MY MUSE IS BACK AND SCHOOL IS OVER! I WILL NOW BE UPDATING ON A REGUALR BASIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Jace was elated when he opened the mail box on that sunny Saturday morning. His acceptance latter had arrived after weeks and weeks of waiting. But when he entered the house he wiped his face clear of emotion. His great aunt would not appreciate seeing this.

His finger glided over the seal of _**Blackthorne Institute for Boys **_and felt the prospect of a new beginning in his hands.

"What do you have there?" Damn. Jace turned slowly to face his great aunt. She was seated in her armchair with a half knitted scarf in her hands.

"This." He held up the letter a little.

"What is it?" His aunt inquired

Jace looked down at the letter. He knew this would happen. But it wasn't like she was going to change his mind. No matter how many court cases she had won in her oh so long life. What was she like 100 now? What was he doing living with an old bat like that? Oh yea! All his other family was dead or in jail! Story time for a later time.

"Jonathon?" Always one for formalities too.

"You know what it is." He mumbled but pushed the letter into her weathered hand all the same.

She glanced at the seal and her lined face turned grim. "No. you are not going." She set the letter in her lap.

"Yes I am." He countered.

"Your mother's wish was for you to _NOT _travel down this path of destruction that has held our family captive for many years. I will uphold her wishes." Her gray eyes bore into his.

"If I do this, go to this school, I can prove I am not like the rest of this messed up family. I can fix what my father did, what my grandfather did and even what you did."

His aunt took in a sharp breath. "You know we had no choice. Those schools will destroy every last bit of good in you. Especially this one." She hissed, pointing to the paper in her lap.

"Well good thing my family has taught me to be strong. Guess I'll make it than." Jace snatched the letter from her lap. As he stalked towards the stairs he turned to her again. "And everyone has a choice."

**LINE BREAK'**

Cammie couldn't tear her eyes away from the tree blowing around out the window of her new home. She didn't like that tree. It was scrawny and spiny and looked like some sort of monster that was backlighted by the full moon.

She shivered under her blankets. This house was not what she had wanted. Actually she had never wanted to move. It had been about two weeks after the incident at Grant's graduation and they had quickly picked up and moved.

Abby said it was because she had gotten a promotion at her job. Apparently now she was head of the International Department of Commerce at the bank she worked at. And they had to move from their pretty house in Washington to a small older house in a town called Alderwood. All Cammie knew was that it was close to Rosewood where Grant would be attending his summer classes and later his college education. He actually left tomorrow.

Cammie didn't like it. Everything was changing so fast. Nothing was the same anymore.

She sighed and tried to fall asleep again. But sleep did not like her that night. It hadn't really come easily to her since she was almost kidnapped.

Tired of her failed sleeping attempts Cammie pushed back her purple sheets and slipped out of bed. She padded down the hallway towards Grant's snores. She would miss him after he left tomorrow.

She pushed open the slightly squeaky door and froze when Grant shifted in his sleep. When he settled back down, Cammie moved closer to his bed. She came up bedside it and gently poked his shoulder.

"Grant." She whispered.

"Umpf." Grant responded.

"Grant." Cammie got the same reaction.

"Grant." She shook him a bit.

" What Squirt?" the nickname both Abby and Grant called her came out muffled and sleepy.

"Can I sleep with you?" she whispered.

"Why?" Grant asked. He was hard when he was half asleep.

"I can't sleep and the tree outside my room is creepy." She said

Grant groaned. "Try Abby. She can help you." He turned over so his back was facing her. Cammie made a face at his back.

"Grant!" she poked his back.

"What?" he half sat up this time.

"Please?" Cammie tried to look pitiful.

Grant groaned again. "Come on." He lifted up the covers and let Cammie crawl in next to him and snuggled up to him.

"Thank you." Cammie snuggled closer to her brother.

"Anytime Squirt." Grant responded.

**LINE BREAK**

Jace tossed his tennis ball against the garage door for the hundredth time it seemed. His aunt was still angry with him because he wanted to make his own decisions.

He was surprised none of the neighbors had told him to stop yet. The ball wasn't exactly quiet and it wasn't exactly early in the evening. He threw it harder.

He was going to that school. It was the only thing he had left to live for. What he could do with an education from this school. His life would feel complete. He wouldn't feel this ache to do something important.

The tennis ball hit the garage door again.

"If you're not careful you'll dent it." Jace whipped around, tennis ball ready to through at the intruder.

But he stopped himself. "No I won't." he said to the girl.

"Someday there will be a dent there." She said and began to walk away. Jace noticed her careful steps and the sad feeling that seemed to follow her. He watched her go. Why did she have the feeling of telling him what to do?

He threw the tennis ball at the door as hard as he could.

And then… it dented.

"Damn."

**LINE BREAK**

"So what's school like?' Zach asked as Jesse handed him his pajama's. He was standing there wrapped up in a towel since he had just had a bath. Jesse smiled at his question.

"Let's see. School is a wonderful place where you will learn so much. You can learn art and music and meet so many new interesting people. Every day you will get to play on the playground and learn something new every day."

"And I'm going tomorrow?" he asked.

"You," she helped him get untangled from his shirt. "Will be going to Third Grade camp. Summer school is a good place to start with you I think. It will help you get to know some of the kids you will going to school with."

"Hum…" Zach looked up at him mom. "I'm excited." He said with a smile.

"Good! You should be." Jesse kissed his forehead. "Now go get your teeth brushed." She gave him a little push to the bathroom.

As Zach brushed his teeth he thought about school. Would they have play cars to drive around? Would they let him draw when he wanted to? When he was home with his mom he would do some sort of art thing while his mom worked on her art.

"How big is it?" he asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"It's a castle." Jesse smiled, tying her hair up. She laughed as Zach's eyes got big.

He spit into the sink. "Will it have like a moat and soliders guarding the doors?" he asked.

"Kind of. See the teachers are like the soldiers. And they will greet you as you go to them and they will protect you at all costs. It's in their job descriptions." Jesse bent to wash her face.

"You should be a solider at the school." Zach said. Jesse laughed.

"Really? You want me there?"

"Yeah." Zach placed his toothbrush in the cup.

"I can look into it." Jesse told him. She actually planned on looking for a job while Zach was at summer school. She couldn't stay at her parents (who were not very willing to let her and Zach stay here for more than a week) so she hoped to find an apartment in the next couple days.

Zach hurried to his bed and jumped on. It was really comfortable to flop on. He loved it. "Mom? Can we take this bed with us?" he called. He heard his mom laugh in return.

"I don't think so buddy." She came out braiding her hair.

"Darn." He grabbed Murray and crawled up to the pillows.

As he crawled under the covers Jesse came and sat next to him. "If you need me you know where I am." She kissed his damp head. Zach nodded.

"You know where I am." He said to her.

"Of course I do." She smiled and kissed his forehead again.

"Love you." He called as she headed to her room that was attached to his.

"I love you more." She said as she leaned in the door frame.

"I love you more than more." He laughed.

Jesse smiled. "Goodnight dude." She laughed.

**LINE BREAK**

Grant pushed open the door to his dorm room. Empty. His roommate for the next month and a half hadn't arrived yet. Perfect. He got the pick of the house than.

He moved his one box and suitcase to the bed by the window. From here he got a good view of the quad which at the moment was filled with students and their families. He himself had said goodbye to Abby and Cammie at the house that morning. Cammie had been crying and Abby looked and smiled at him sadly as he got in the car.

He was sad he was leaving his family but this was his time. This was his time to begin a new life. He was in college and he felt the new sense of freedom that came with it.

Starting with the Alpha Pi Omega party tonight. Drinks, dancing and maybe a few illegal things, this party was the legendary summer kickoff party and Grant meant to be a part of it.

But first he would move himself in and get comfortable. With that he pushed into the crowded hallway, running into a girl with her arms full of stuffed animals. It almost rivaled Cammie's collection.

He wormed his way out into the quad, dodging people as they carried in their many belongings and tried to find their dorms.

His truck was parked at a manageable distance if he carried bits and pieces of his things at a time, He glanced through his keys, finding the fob that unlocked his car as he approached. But something caught his attention as he neared. A dark head was peering into his truck bed. That wasn't right. Was someone trying to steal his stuff?

"HEY!" he yelled and began to rush forward. The person whipped around and a look of shock covered their face. Their very beautiful face.

Grant stopped short. "Uh… what are you doing?" Grant asked, slightly shocked at the beautiful, well taken care of looking girl going through his stuff.

The girl looked at him with a calculating stare. It was a little off-putting. "I thought it was mine. I'm sort. I just have truck that looks exactly like this one." She gave him a smile. Grant slowly had a feeling that he did not mind this girl looking through his stuff. He wasn't sure if he wanted to blame her anymore.

"It's ok. Simple mistake." He stepped past her, catching a slight whiff of mint.

"Really? You are letting me off that easy? If I caught someone going through my stuff I would judo flip them.

"I'm not you." Grant pilled another box out of the back of his car.

"Obviously? Do you need help?"

"How do I know you won't murder me?"

"You don't." she shrugged.

"Well if you want to help…" he handed her a box.

"Is this a momentary lapse of judgment on your part?" she asked as he pulled out another box. This would go so much faster with two people

"Probably." He smiled a bit.

"You're a smart one." She commented as they walked back to the dorm building.

"Only sometimes." He said.

They walked the rest of the way quietly, with simple "excuse me." 's to other people.

"Crowded here." She said.

"Not as crowded as it will be when the real semester starts." Grant said, nudging past people.

"Can't wait."

Grant finally got into the room. "Whew, that's hard." He watched the girl set down the other box.

"Not really." She crossed her arms.

Now it was awkward. She was the girl that had broken into his car. He was now the guy that had forgiven her too quickly and now had showed her where he was staying. Yes, this was very much a lapse of good judgment.

Grant cleared his throat. "Ah… Well… Thanks for… you know… helping." He gestured to the boxes.

"You welcome." The girl seemed to wake up from a daze.

They stood there.

"I'm going to… go." The girl headed for the door.

"Ok… Um… Wait!" but it was too late. The girl had already gotten lost in the crowd.

**LINE BREAK**

"Well I don't see why I have to go. How will summer school make me smarter?" Cammie asked as Abby pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"It won't make you smarter, it will help you meet new people for the coming school year. One of your worries was to not make new friends right? This is how you do it." Abby answered.

Cammie scowled. Summer school had not been on her to do list. School was not for summer! It was for winter when there wasn't anything you could do outside.

"You keep doing that your face will freeze like that." Abby teased.

Cammie stuck her tongue out. Abby reached down and pinched it. "BALG!" Abby laughed at Cammie's disgusted noise.

"Come on we need to go." Abby left the bathroom and picked up her purse from the couch, the only thing that had really been unpacked.

Cammie trudged her feet to the door.

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?" Abby asked.

"Yep." Cammie looked out the window.

"Well, have fun." Abby said, pulling up to the school.

"Why do we live so close to this place?" Cammie complained.

"Cause we do. Have fun today! I love you!" Abby called as Cammie hopped out of the car. "Remember room 4522!"

"Got it!" Cammie yelled back.

"Pick you up at lunch time!" Abby watched Cammie go into the school. She would be fine. Abby smiled.

Cammie opened the door to the school. Sighing, she walked down the hall that said third grade right off from the front lobby. Abby was making her do this Third Grade Camp? She could make friends and learn all about the third grade when she started school in the fall.

Finding room 4255 wasn't hard either. The numbers were huge on the side of it.

"Hello! What's your name?" a lady Cammie guessed was the teachers came up to her.

"Uh… Cammie." She said.

"Wonderful! I'm Ms. Smith. Can I ask you to go sit next to Zach over there and we will get started in a minute."

"Awesome." Cammie said and made her way to whom she guess was Zach.

"Hi." She said, sliding into one of the small seats.

The boy with brown hair looked up. Cammie noticed he had a notebook and had been drawing it it.

"Hi." He looked back down at his notebook.

"I'm Cammie." She said, setting her elbows on her desk.

"Zach." Good she got the right boy.

"So whatcha drawing?" she asked.

Zach looked at her again. "Nothing."

Was making friends really going to be this hard? Cammie wondered to herself as she looked around the room. Right now this Zach kid seemed like her best bet.

"Let's try this again." She muttered and tuned back to talk to Zach.

* * *

><p>ANSo I felt the ending was a little rushed but really wanted to get this chapter out there and for Cammie and Zach to meet!

Sorry I made you all wait so long! I promise now that summer is here I will be updating so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I made a few changes to the previous chapters due to my new plan for the story. I actually planned it out and there were just a few changed to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

"Making friends is hard." Zach said as he climbed onto the couch where his mom was sitting. They were staying in a funny looking room in the house of his mom's parents. Zach didn't see his grandparents much and Jesse seemed perfectly fine with keeping it like that. The area where they were staying had a big open room that overlooked at great open foyer with two rooms connected with a bathroom. Zach didn't like it much.

"Sweetie, it's the first day. You have plenty of time to make friends." Jesse looked over her sketchbook at her son.

"But what is no one wants to be my friend?" Zach asked, tugging on one of the tassels on a pillow.

Jesse put down her pencil. "I will tell you right now that is a lie. Did you talk to anyone today?"

Zach nodded. "This girl came up and talked to me but I really didn't say anything back."

Jesse gave Zach a knowing look. 'She was trying to be your friend you know."

"Really?"

"Really, Really." Jesse nodded and smiled at her son's innocence. She knew school would be a new and different experience for Zach, but she knew he could handle it and that he could do it.

"So… should I talk to her tomorrow?" Zach asked.

"Yes. Talk to her. Be her friend. Did you get her name at all?"

"Cammie. She liked my drawing." Zach said.

"Then tell her about your drawings. If she's interested in it, tell her about it." Jesse picked up her pencil.

"How do you know it will work?" Zach asked.

"It worked with me." Jesse smiled over her drawing.

"How?"

"Your dad asked about my art one day. And looked what happened." Jesse smiled at Zach. Zach smiled his toothy smile.

"Ok." He nodded and moved towards his mom. He settled next to her. "Are you drawing dad?" he asked. Jesse nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I always know when you are drawing dad. You get a happy face when you draw him." Zach didn't remember his dad. Just the smell of faintly burning wood and mint along with tall legs Zach would hold onto.

Jesse smiled. "There is no way you could forget a face like your dads. It's so hard to capture his beauty on a page. But I can try." Zach knew his dad's face through pictures and he knew his dad through stories his mom told him.

"You have his eyes and chin. Your nose, sadly, is mine." Jesse said.

"I like my nose." Zach squashed his hand to his face.

"Good. Cause you're stuck with it." Jesse presses several kisses to Zach's temple.

**LINE BREAK**

_The next morning_

Zach felt ready to tackle this friendship with Cammie. He didn't know how he would do it but he would.

"Just ask her about what she is doing. Magical things may happen." Jesse told him as she flattened his hair.

So he shouldered his backpack and let his mom hug him goodbye before walking into the school. Ms. Smith smiled at him as he walked in and took his seat from yesterday. He was ready. Zach swung his feet in anticipation. He got out his sketchbook in the end. He arrived with the early crowd and Cammie was not part of that crowd.

His drawings weren't awesome yet but someday he hoped to be an artist like his mom. He found that same joy in it as she did.

He looked up as the door opened each time waiting for Cammie to arrive. And when she did, with her blonde hair pulled back into a braid, he sat straight in his chair, ready to make his first friend. She sat next to him.

"Hi Zach." She said like she did yesterday.

"Hi." He said and mentally slapped himself. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

Cammie gave him a strange look. "Sitting down?" she said slowly.

"Oh." Zach felt his face flush with embarrassment. Thankfully Cammie seemed to brush it off easily.

"So what are you drawing today?" she asked.

"Umm… I don't really know. These are just doodles right now." He said looking down at his paper.

"Well they are good doodles. I wish I could draw like that but everything I do is a mess." Cammie said.

"Thanks." Zach smiled. Cammie smiled back.

The rest was history.

**LINE BREAK**

Grant woke up with a pounding headache. The party last night had been magnificent and Grant was feeling the effects.

So yeah, He had too much to drink last night but he could officially call it the best night of his life.

"How do you feel cowboy?" was that a girl's voice? Oh crap. Grant opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Do I know you?" he asked blearily.

"Yep!"

"Are… Did… Did we sleep together?"

The girl laughed. She had a nice laugh but at the moment it hurt Grant's head.

"No. We did not." She answered handing Grant a cup of water.

"Wait," Grant blinked. "Your…" he took a sip of water. "Your that girl that tried to break into my truck." He pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Took you long enough" He watched her as she cut open the top of a box.

"Are you moving in? Isn't one day of knowing each other too soon to move in?" Grant's mind was not functioning well.

The girl laughed. "You're stupid."

The water was slowing helping Grant understand. "Wait… You're my roommate?"

The girl placed a lamp by her bed. "Yep! Name's Bex." She smiled.

"You were at the party last night as well weren't you?" Grant asked.

"Well of course. Though I did come back to the room to find you passed out and reeking of alcohol." Bex rolled her eyes.

"We danced last night." He said putting the pieces together. His questions were all over the place. But they made sense to him. He could tell Bex was laughing at him.

"So you do remember."

"Bits and pieces. You're a good dancer."

"Thanks. I've had lots of practice." She smirked.

Grant laughed but his head gave a yelp in protest.

"Here, these will help." Bex handed him two large white pills.

"What are you? A drug dealer?"

"Their pain killers stupid." Bex glared at him. Grant smirked.

"I know." He swallowed the pills with one gulp of water.

"For menstruation cramps." Bex smiled and Grant spewed the water out but the pills were already gone.

"Really?!" Grant wiped his mouth.

"Yep!" Bex smiled cheekily at him.

"Your setting yourself up for disaster." Grant warned.

"I think I can handle myself." Bex retorted before moving to put her clothes away.

**LINE BREAK**

Abby hurried up the stairs to the Alderwood Community Bank, digging her ID card put of her purse. She had woken up late and gotten Cammie off late thus making herself late. She swiped her card and blew past the secretary.

She flew into the vault and fumbled with her second ID card. "Great first impression Abigail, being late on the first day." She muttered to herself as she was lowered in the ground. She hurried to place her hair into a bun and swipe on some striking red lipstick. Make an impact, literally and figuratively.

She ignored her surroundings as she blew through the atrium and to a back conference room. She wasn't late. She wasn't late.

She took a moment to catch her breath before opening the door calmly.

"Your late." A harsh voice met her as she stepped in.

"Hardly." Abby countered as she set her bag and binder down. "Everyone else was simply early."

The two other men in the room snorted. She shot them looks even though she didn't know them.

"Tardiness and sass are not great things to showcase on your first day Ms. Morgan." The man at the head of the table said.

"Yes Director Mason." Abby gave him an award winning smile that gave him her most sincere apology.

"Now that you all have joined us introductions are in order. Ms. Morgan, meet your team. Mr. Edward Townsend and Mr. Joseph Solomon." Abby smiled at Townsend and looked at Solomon.

"Pleasure." She turned back to the Director Mason. "Next."

Mason stood up and passed out folders to all of them. "Your cases. You are here to close all open cases and tackle ones that other operatives are unable to solve. As you know you all have been selected as the best in the field and thus you have jobs to do. I suggest you three work closely together."

Abby glanced at her teammates. Attractive both of them. She smiled down at her case folder. "So we have to go over cases where people have missed the simplest details?" she asked.

Mason nodded.

"Great .We can be done by tomorrow. Come one boys. How does a good cup of coffee sound?" she picked up her stuff and left the room.

She walked briskly into the atrium, her heels clicking on the tile.

"You probably don't want to make a habit out of being late." A nice thick British accent hit Abby. She turned and looked at Townsend.

"I'll be sure to inform my niece that my needs are more important than hers." Abby told him.

"Still got that spunk, don't you." Solomon walked up to join them.

"Always." Abby pursed her lips.

"Something s will never change." Solomon smirked.

Abby smiled. "What a pleasure it will be to work with you two." The two men smiled back.

* * *

><p>AN

Well… I feel like this chapter has tons of sass. And I like it.

Another update will happen soon. I have plans!

**By The Way: There will be time skips in the next chapter. It will also be long. You have been warned. :D**


End file.
